


《褪红》

by Mandragroa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandragroa/pseuds/Mandragroa
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/何洛洛
Kudos: 7





	《褪红》

情人节小车  
–意识流速打 2.5K  
–情人节快乐！

“你穿过的白衬衫，你唱过的苦情诗。”

–不谈寂寞，我们就都快活。

一夜情动。

水晶吊灯簌簌地抖落暖黄的光彩，迷醉了摇摇欲坠的高脚杯，价值不菲的Petrus Pomerol被洒到纯白的床单，晕染出一朵又一朵红玫瑰。

何洛洛从浴室里走出来，身上只松垮地穿了件白衬衫，两双腿光着，赤脚踩着灰黑色的羊毛地毯走到床边。

一步一生春，一落一寸瑰。

刚洗过的头发尚未吹干，水滴子沾在乌黑的发丝上，和室内柔缓的光色互相映伏，小鹿似的眸子一闪一闪，覆了些水雾，多了些楚楚动人的美。

那边的人正靠在床头开着笔记本电脑处理从国内传过来的报表，听到响动才抬了眼看过去。

是一闪而过但又切实存在的惊艳。

焉栩嘉收起电脑，摁了摁眉心，长舒一口气展了眉头，绅士又温柔地笑着冲何洛洛招手:  
“来，我帮你吹吹头发 。”

温热宽厚的手穿插过柔顺的发丝，暖的气流喷在周遭，何洛洛紧绷的身体得了少许的放松，闭上双眼安静地享受着这一瞬的空净。

焉栩嘉的手却是越来越不安分，见眼前人的头发干得差不多了，便关了电源，伸手隔着那层白薄的布料去摩挲何洛洛的后颈。

何洛洛的双眼猛然睁开，眼尾迅速泛了潮红，本就隔了一层雾气的眼睛此刻又染上了暧昧的绯色，眼角一勾，先前那个纯良无害的小白兔光速切换成了狡黠的狐狸。

何洛洛转过身去勾住焉栩嘉的脖子，火热的吻落在焉栩嘉的唇。

焉栩嘉先是一愣，继而反应过来去回应眼前人炽热的情意，翻身把何洛洛压在了身下，粗喘着气就要去解何洛洛的衬衫扣子。

何洛洛却笑得魅惑又勾人，纤长的指拽住焉栩嘉蓝白格纹的领带，慢条斯理地解开紧扣的结，又动作轻缓地去拨那几颗水晶扣。

焉栩嘉却似耐不住了一般，双手向两边同时发力，白色衬衫被碎成两半，晶亮的扣子落了一地。  
焉栩嘉附身去吻何洛洛的下巴，一路往下亲到喉结，猛然发力，画出了一朵小草莓。

何洛洛身子软得像是那盘丝洞里的妖精一样，动静皆喷着玫瑰的香气，声音好似在蜜罐里浸过一般，晕染了股甜腻的软味:  
“你还等什么？”

痒酥酥地挠了焉栩嘉的心窝。

焉栩嘉的眼睛忽然撑了猩红，炽热又无章的吻疯狂地落在何洛洛的胸膛，小妖精的身体很快起了反应，有暧昧的呻吟从他口中窜出，惹了焉栩嘉满身的火。

焉栩嘉坏笑地勾起唇角，又去亲身下人的乳尖，细细密密，绕指缠绵。何洛洛身子敏感得紧，被爱抚过的乳尖很快就肿胀得不像样子，他开始开始扭动身体去向身上的人求一份慰藉。

何洛洛衣衫早已褪尽，焉栩嘉抹了些润滑伸出手指往他下面的小穴里探，一阵绵密的瘙痒感缠住何洛洛的全身，身下那块地方开始渴求更深入的爱吻。

“想...要.....”小妖精的嗓子已经干了些，少了初调情那会的黏甜，多了些染着情欲的喑哑。

“嗯哼？”

何洛洛将双腿打开得更大了些，一双雾气氤氲的眸子里写满了渴求，焉栩嘉神色一沉，把手指抽回来，那小穴里便有淫水往外冒，抽动着去顶焉栩嘉的性器，焉栩嘉低吼一声便挺身而入。  
何洛洛感到后穴一阵满胀感，伴随着些许撕裂的疼痛一块袭来。  
焉栩嘉加快了身上的动作，何洛洛软绵的呻吟便流了出来。

“啊......啊啊......啊啊...不......求你....了.....轻点....”

焉栩嘉却好像没听到似的，动作更加强劲，用生了青筋的手把何洛洛的双手摁住，一下又一下地加快了动作。

约摸是终于熬过了初经人事生涩的疼痛感，何洛洛终于感受到了前所未有的畅快淋漓。

该是一夜疯狂。

这里是冰岛，是世界上唯一一个全境都能看到极光的国度。

何洛洛是来旅行疗情伤的，而焉栩嘉是来出差养公司的。

两个看似八竿子打不到一起的人滚了床单，多少看起来有些匪夷所思。

起因也是荒唐，无非是四处寻欢的小妖精在酒吧看上了与周遭环境格格不入的男人，一杯威士忌下肚一支玫瑰花助兴，这场艳遇便水到渠成。

翌日何洛洛在焉栩嘉的臂弯里醒过来，看到那人胸膛上的红点，便联想到了昨夜的疯狂，不由得红了脸。

虽说自己谈过一场恋爱，可那也仅限于拉拉小手，连亲嘴他都不愿意，用何洛洛自己的话来说，总觉得少了点什么，感情还是不到位。

但没想到他竟然在异国把自己交代了出去。

何洛洛翻个身想要起床，却被身边的人一把拉住。

“怎么着，惹了火还想跑？”  
焉栩嘉似笑非笑地抬眼。

“我...你...明明是.....”  
一向巧舌如簧的人竟然结巴了。  
那句“明明是你睡了我占了便宜你还有理了”怎么也说不出口。

“说吧，怎么补偿我。”  
焉栩嘉左手撑着脑袋，侧躺着用右手去摸何洛洛的小脸，醇厚的嗓音里染着晨起的情欲，勾得小妖精红了耳根。

何洛洛丧气地垂下头，“看你也不像缺钱的样子，用得着这样为难我吗？”

焉栩嘉没错过小妖精蒙了层狡黠神色骨碌转的眼球。

没想到还是个抠门的小金牛。

“那你给我唱个歌吧。”  
焉栩嘉眉毛一挑，抬手拨了拨何洛洛柔软的发丝。

“唱歌.....我给你唱首英文诗吧.....我不大会唱歌....”

何洛洛唱的是迈克尔·德雷顿的《Love's Farewell（爱之永诀）》。

“Since there’s no help, come let us kiss and part.”  
（既然已无可挽回，那让我们来吻别吧）

“Nay, I have done, you get no more of me.”  
（也罢，我已疲倦，你我从此两清）

........

“Now if thou wouldst, when all have given him over,  
From death to life thou mightst him yet recover.”  
（此刻，当全世界将他放弃，如果你愿意，  
你依然可以让他起死回生。）

焉栩嘉盯着手里的那张边角已经被磨损的黄色信纸，上面用花体字券誊写的是他在冰岛时听何洛洛唱过的那首情诗。

办公桌上躺着一只红玫瑰。品种和那晚何洛洛送他的一样。

我抓住一把极光，能不能换回那支红玫瑰。

何洛洛在和焉栩嘉不告而别后独身一人去看了极光。

一方天地一方寒，梦境一晃平生过。

极光很美，像是耽溺在深海的月华，影影绰绰地撩了他的心绪，让他回想起疯狂一夜的玫瑰花和Petrus Pomerol，实在是有些蛊。

他在拍照时，眼前真切地晃过那人的脸，眉眼带笑地燃烧了整个春天。

何洛洛总觉得自己和焉栩嘉的缘分实在是浅得可怜，就像是水面上的月亮，一捞就碎了。

要不然他为什么在冰岛逗留这么久逛了那么远都没有再遇到焉栩嘉。

该是自讨没趣。

想到这何洛洛便收拾了行李坐上了回国的飞机，想到家里那位一直催他进公司接手事务的daddy，何洛洛感觉脑子都要炸了。

在公司里摸爬滚打了一段时间之后，何洛洛终于能有条不紊地处理那一堆复杂的业务和人际关系了。

除了会在某些淡的夜里想起那人的低声浅语和玫瑰香之外，何洛洛的生活过得很是平静。

他想，也许那人的出现就是他野生的梦吧，注定见不了天日。

一天接到daddy的通知要他去Y.氏公司谈一笔业务，何洛洛揉了揉眉心，披上西装外套就上了车。

草长莺飞野火连天，星辰连岛破一层海梦。

打开门的那一瞬间何洛洛直接呆在了原地，四周环绕立体声放着那首《Love's Farewell》，空气里弥漫着那股熟悉的玫瑰香，夜夜入梦来的人正捧着一束玫瑰花向他走来。

“Now if thou wouldst, when all have given him over,

From death to life thou mightst him yet recover.”

“我可以请你喝一杯Petrus Pomerol吗？”

My pleasure.


End file.
